The use of expandable materials in window shades and other devices is becoming increasing popular. One explanation may be that the public is becoming increasingly knowledgeable of the need for energy conservation and the savings and environmental benefits that result from energy conservation. Expandable material offers significant insulative and energy conservation benefits. The popularity of expandable materials is not limited, however, to energy conservation applications because expandable material has become very popular as substitutes for more established window treatments. Thus, expandable material provides both energy conservation and aesthetic benefits.
Due to the growth in popularity of expandable material, a need has developed for more efficient and cost-effective methods of manufacturing effective and aesthetically-pleasing expandable material. Most of the prior art methods and devices for producing expandable material are often complicated or not capable of producing a continuous expandable material that is not deformed or deviated.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for readily and easily fabricating expandable material that is long lasting and has an attractive appearance without wrinkles or warp. The method and apparatus should be capable of producing expandable material of continuous length without significant deformations or deviations. The method and apparatus should be capable of rapidly producing expandable material, and should be relatively inexpensive. The present invention meets these desires.